1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-power, high-efficient linear force generating system, and more particularly to a transverse flux linear motor with permanent magnet excitation, which can generate high force while having a relatively simple configuration, thereby achieving a high efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, linear force can be generated using hydraulic or pneumatic pressure, or a power transmission device such as a rotary motor and a ball screw. However, such systems have disadvantages of a complex configuration, high manufacturing costs, and high maintenance and repair expenses.
Meanwhile, conventional linear motors have a simple configuration in that they do not require any force transmission device because they directly generate a linear force. However, these linear motors have disadvantages of low thrust force and low efficiency. For instance, linear induction motors for railroad vehicles use a larger gap size than that of rotary induction motors by several times, and exhibit an end effect, so that they have low output power per unit weight, and have poor efficiency, as compared to rotary induction motors.